Electric Eye
by genkakusalvo
Summary: Enel spends his day listening to the thoughts of the citizens of Skypeia. Rated T for sexual situations and violence.


**Electric Eye, a **_**ONE PIECE**_** fanfic**

**Rated T for sexual situations, violence, and Enel. **

**I don't own ONE PIECE, or Judas Priest. The title comes from the Judas Priest song of the same name.**

**No worries, this isn't a songfic.**

Birds screeched and monkeys twittered. It was morning in Upper Yard. Enel awoke, rubbed the corners of his eyes, yawned a gigantic yawn, and stared out the glassless window at his jungle. It was very fine. Nice and green and kind of pleasant-smelling. Though, that could just be the fruit platter next to his bed. He picked up an apple and took a large bite. It was sweet, moist, and cool, with that distinct apple tang. Enel settled back down on his plump bed, listening to the voices all around.

Down on Angel Island, the little angels were waking as well. Little children pestered their parents, trying to make them get up and feed them. Their parents rolled over and growled. Finally, they would give in to their children's demands and make breakfast. Their thoughts were blurred with sleep. Enel appraised the ceiling. Tile, with a lovely mosaic. Truly fit for a god.

This time of morning led to peaceful thoughts. It was quaint, Enel thought. Like being a child, unaware of everything lurking around out there. Even the adults, though tired, were feeling optimistic. Enel himself felt happy, though in his case it was justified. The whole day sat in front of him, a Christmas present waiting to be opened. For the others, of course, it would slowly get worse.

The one bad thing about this time of day was that too many voices were obsessed with fulfilling their bodily functions. While he did not mind listening in on certain affairs of the flesh, feeling a man's satisfaction from urinating was really not high on his list of priorities. Particularly if that man was his round, fat priest Satori, who was currently pissing on leaves directly outside Enel's temple. Enel sent a disciplinary shock in Satori's direction. Satori howled and clutched his burned member. Enel snickered to himself. Well, it was simply an act of god. And there was nothing Satori could do about it.

Enel decided to tune in to the thoughts of his other vassals. After all, even an invulnerable god wanted to know what was happening in his camp. (Plus, Shura had just yesterday challenged Ohm to a duel at daybreak; Enel was even considering zapping over to them to see them fight.) Gedatsu was currently trying to figure out how to open a door. Enel decided there was nothing worth hearing there, but forgot for a moment how to stop listening to Gedatsu.

Shura and Ohm had already fought. Shura was in the middle of a rather embarrassing dream about Ohm's dog Holly. Ohm was bemoaning the fragility of the human animal, like always.

Wandering over to the mirror, Enel fluffed down his blond afro beneath a white cap. He cleaned his long ears thoroughly, and made sure that his wonderful eyelashes (which were beneath his eyes, not above them) were not out of place. Then he dressed himself and prepared for the day. When the servant was late to answer to his call, Enel chastised her. After all, when he needed his fruit, he needed his fruit. Particularly the apples.

Enel heard something disquieting. Among the captive workers, remnants of that stupid old man's army, one of them was hatching a plan to sabotage the Maxim. Now, this, Enel simply could not allow. As the man ate his morning share of awful oatmeal, too hungry to care about the taste, he did not notice the cloud of electricity gathering above his head. The man sitting next to him stared at the ceiling, but both of his eyes were gone, infected, empty sockets all that was left.

Down in the mess hall there was a discharge of electricity. A pillar of blue electricity fried the dissident instantly, his voice ending with one final cry of pain. The man next to him was also released from his suffering. His comrades stared in dumbfounded horror at the latest downsizing in their ranks. Enel smirked. He could hear their thoughts, and knew that they would, for now, refrain from trying to double-cross him. He peeled a banana and took a bite. Ahh… delicious softness.

Down on Angel Island three people were masturbating. Their thoughts ranged from a glee that made Enel blush slightly to guilt. Enel snorted. Religious types. The Kami did not care if they did that. Actually, he always found it kind of funny. But, oh yes, there was a problem. One was, unfortunately, relieving his need within Enel's shrine. So, of course, there was nothing left to do but annihilate him. Another flash of lightning somewhere beneath him, and all was well.

A group of children were playing some asinine game involving a ball and lots of running. Stupid as it was, Enel had taken to honing his skills by "watching" them. By piecing together their thoughts, he could figure out just how the game was going. And, since he had been doing this for a few days, he actually felt some desire to favor one team over the other. Unfortunately his team was losing. Now down to a pear (not bad, of course, but simply not quite as good as the other fruits in the forest and on Angel Island), Enel settled into his throne and decided that the way the game was now going was simply not acceptable. To remedy the situation, he struck the opposing team with lightning. Well, that would show them to ignore the wishes of a god.

After a sumptuous lunch, Enel went back to his favorite pastime of spying on the citizens of Skypeia. Now he could detect some more discord and strife. Arguments broke out, some serious, some less so. Listening to children get yelled at, wives yelling at their husbands for cheating on them, Enel snickered now and then. He never really tired of doing this. They were all so oblivious down there, so tiny. He could hear them all, each one of their movements, and he could snuff them out so that they never moved again. The only thing that kept them alive was his pleasure.

How they hated him! They tried not to, and obeyed his every order to the letter. And as long as they did not carry their hate into actions, he let them live. After all, no use in getting rid of a toy if it was just a little damaged. When they got to be defective, well… that was another story.

The mothers of the children he had electrocuted were crying because some of them had died. Oh well, Enel thought. They were just too weak. He would just have to remember to be more delicate in the future.

In another part of Skypeia some imbecile named Wyper was practicing shooting a new bazooka. A little man with a big gun, trying to feel larger than he was. Really, a pathetic character. Enel felt contempt bordering on disgust. They thought themselves so important, those guerillas. On a mission for their ancestors or something unimportant. They thought they were so superior to everyone else. Couldn't they see themselves, hiding in a filthy, tiny village, clinging to some vague pride when their land had been taken from them? Couldn't they see that they would never get it back? Of course, by the time he had his way, there would be no land for them to get back…

Finally bored, Enel decided to do some pushups. Then some sit-ups. Then he practiced combat moves. Not that anyone could hurt him. But it didn't look good for him to have to work hard at dispatching anyone. And how could he prove his superiority though hand-to-hand combat (for those opponents not worthy of his heavenly power) if he started looking sloppy? And he just had to keep his beautiful, toned pectorals in pristine condition. He was just that awesome.

As the sun set and the sky over the jungle was purple, Enel settled down for bed. The Maxim was nearly complete, and once it was there was nothing in the world that would stop him from reaching the one place that deserved his presence.

He fell asleep listening to the lullaby of hundreds of voices from people that had tried in vain for yet another day to believe that they were living in anything but despair.


End file.
